


Stories of the Village of Reveria

by TheMasqueradeWitch



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Demon!Bbh, Gen, KitchenWitch!Niki, Minecraft becomes real, No respawns, Witch!Tubbo, Witches, actually realistic Witchcraft, i still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMasqueradeWitch/pseuds/TheMasqueradeWitch
Summary: Niki and Tubbo live in the very magical little village of Reveria. Witchcraft is a common practice, and it's not uncommon to see gardens growing long into the winter, Familiers living to longer than 50 years, magical things like that. Tubbo and Niki moved in with an older couple when they were 7 and 9, the women becoming their grandmother figures. Now 14 and 16, they've inherited the bakery and apothecary. We'll look into their daily lives as they meet new people and make new friends- and enemies.(PS: WITCH IS A GENDER NEUTRAL TERM PEOPLE)
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Stories of the Village of Reveria

Tubbo was seven when his mother decided she didn't want to raise a witch. Tubbo was always a strange child. He felt more at home in the gardens, talking to the bees and telling stories to the flowers. This was a trait in many witches, and Tubbo's mother was not pleased. Like many people in the big city of DreamSMP, she believed that witches were agents of the devil, using magic for death and curses. And so she left him on the steps of a nursery.   
When the woman running the nursery found the note that read _"This is Toby. Unfortunately, he shows signs of devil magic. I do not want to raise a witch."_ , she had a decision to make. Take in the boy that seems to practice a form of witchcraft, even if he doesn't know it, or protect her reputation. Besides, not many people would adopt a boy that practices witchcraft. Then, she remembered her aunts. They were moving from the city to the village of Reveria with their granddaughter. They love children, surely they would be able to find someone to take him in.

Two days later, her aunt Claire came in the door, asking about the little boy. She explained to her that he was left on the doorstep with a note saying the one who left him there believed him to be a witch.   
"Well, I know exactly the people to take him in!" Claire said.  
"Really?! Oh thank goodness, he looks so sweet! I would hate for him not find a home. Who are you thinking of?"  
"Myself and Elizabeth of course! She agrees that we can handle two children, and he looks so kind and well mannered that we just can't say no!" Claire smiled. "So, where is he?"  
"Oh, this way Aunty. He doesn't have many possessions, which is worrying for a seven year old, but that should mean he has less to bring to Reveria. Congratulations on getting that bakery by the way."  
"Why thank you, Lizzy was very proud. Niki, have you met Niki recently? She's gotten so tall! I'm glad she accepted us after the passing of her father. She's a wonderful little baker, she'd make him proud. She certainly makes Lizzy proud! I wonder if Toby likes baking?"  
"Hello?"

Both woman turned to look at the boy, wearing a yellow sweater and black pants, like a bee. His tan coloured hair fell over his eyes, and he held a small bag in his hands.  
"Are you here for me miss?" he cocked his head to the side, and Claire almost melted. Yes, she was definitely adopting this sweetheart.  
"Yes darling, I'm going to be your grandmother! Or one of them, my wife Elizabeth with be your other grandma! Is that alright Toby?"  
"Um, can.. can you call be Tubbo? Da-dad called me that a-a-and I like that better," he looked down at his feet.   
"Sure Tubbo! Are you excited to meet Niki?"   
"Who?"  
Claire turned to her niece. "You didn't tell him about Niki but you told him about me?"  
The nursery owner flushed. "Well, um, I didn't actually tell him about you, I, um, I-I didn't know when you'd be here so I didn't tell him. I actually don't know how he knows about you."  
"Listening," Tubbo said proudly. "I listen to everything."  
Claire smiles. "Well Tubbo, Niki is my granddaughter, and now she's your sister. She is nine years old, and since you're seven, do you know how many years are between you?"  
A pause, then he replied "We are two years apart!"  
Both woman smile at his confidence. "Correct!" Claire said. "Are you ready to go to your new home?"  
"Yes! I'm excited!" He bounces, looking every bit an excited kid.  
"Alright, then let's go. We have to walk for about ten minutes to get the the carriage, but then all you have to do is hope in. Bye darling!" Claire hugs her niece before leading Tubbo outside and down to path to his new home.


End file.
